


Truth Cuts

by soundingsea



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violence and desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Cuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girlwithjournal).



Second time River came at him with a knife, Jayne was ready. Twisting her arm behind her back, he hissed, "You crazy bitch. I'm through with you. Gonna put you off planetside next chance I get."

She tilted her face toward him, dark hair spilling over narrow shoulders, and pressed her slim body close to him, easing the pressure on her arm. She grinned as if she could see right clear now the unspoken lust mingled with resentment that kept him awake in his solitary bunk.

"Shouldn't speak lies. They taste strange." And she kissed his protests off his lips.


End file.
